Driven to Distraction
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: As Andy goes to leave and kisses Sharon goodbye, he notices that she seems quite absorbed in the paperwork she working on. So, before he leaves, he promises Sharon that he'll make her forget whatever has her so absorbed in all that paperwork once he returns from his meeting. Andy's promise definitely distracts Sharon, but she's got her own plan to distract him as well.


A/N: This fic is based on a Tumblr ask by one of my followers, milquetoast-on-acid and was selected from a list of Kiss Ask Tumblr prompts created by knifeofdaudwall with some prompts borrowed from a post created by andrastesass on Tumblr. The ask for this fic was: Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they're doing.

Also, FYI: Any italic font seen in this story is related to a conversation via text between Sharon and Andy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Driven to Distraction**

Sharon was sitting on the couch working on paperwork as she instinctively presented her cheek for Andy to kiss as he got ready to leave for a meeting. Andy noticed Sharon was a bit absorbed in her paperwork. So, after Andy kissed her cheek, he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "I'll be back in a couple hours. Meet me in the bedroom and I promise to make you forget whatever's got you so absorbed in all that paperwork."

That got Sharon's attention and she smiled to herself for a moment before she said, "I'll be sure to wear something nice."

"You look nice in anything...or nothing," replied Andy as he opened the front door and quickly shut it behind him.

Sharon smiled at Andy's suggestive comment and started packing her paperwork back into the proper folders before clipping them back together and sticking them in her bag.

Sharon decided a bath and some soft music might be a nice way to relax while she waited for Andy to get home.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sharon laid in the tub with soft jazz playing in the background. She quickly grabbed her phone off the counter and sent Andy the picture of the suds filled tub she'd taken before she'd gotten in. She figured he was probably out of his meeting by now and couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

A minute later, she heard her phone ding with his response.

 _You started without me?_

Sharon smiled as she got out of the tub and toweled off before she grabbed her phone and typed out a quick reply to Andy before she sent it.

 _No. Just got out actually. Looking for something nice to wear._

A moment later Sharon's phone chimed again.

 _Care to elaborate?_

 _Not really. Although I will tell you that I did pick up a couple nice things at Victoria's Secret when I went to the mall last weekend._

 _See you soon._

 _Don't speed or getting here might take even longer._

 _How can I not speed when you give me that kind of information?_

 _Navy or Purple?_

 _Purple. See you soon._

 _I'll be waiting._

* * *

Sharon dressed in her new dark purple lingerie before grabbing one of Andy's dress shirts and slipping it on. As she began buttoning the shirt up, she decided to leave a few of the top buttons undone so there was ample view of her cleavage. Especially given the fact that she was wearing a purple lace push up bra beneath it.

Sharon then decided to light a few candles and left the soft jazz on for a little ambiance. When she heard the front door open, Sharon quickly shut off all the lights in the bedroom so she'd be bathed in candlelight when Andy walked in.

As Andy opened their bedroom door, he found Sharon sitting on the bench at the foot of their bed with her legs crossed.

"Hi," said Sharon in a low, sultry voice.

"Hi," replied Andy, obviously at a loss for words as he shut their bedroom door.

"Told you I'd wear something nice," said Sharon as she stood up and walked over to Andy.

"You definitely weren't kidding about that," said Andy as he ran a thumb down Sharon's dress shirt clad side.

"Well, I know how much you like it when I wear your dress shirts...and I missed you...especially after your little performance earlier," Sharon told Andy.

"Well, you looked so absorbed in all that paperwork. Thought I'd offer to take your mind off of things for a while," replied Andy as he rested one hand against Sharon's hip as he pulled her closer to him and took hold of her hand with his free one as they began to sway to the soft music in the background.

"Well, it certainly worked. There wasn't much concentrating on it after that," admitted Sharon.

"I'll take that as a compliment. What kind of prize do I get for that? A badge of honor, maybe?" Andy asked Sharon teasingly.

"Well, you already wear one of those every day. So, wouldn't be much of a prize, would it?" Sharon asked.

"Guess not. Although, I think you and your sense of occasion definitely deserve an award for the ambiance we have here tonight," Andy told Sharon.

"What do I win?" Sharon asked teasingly.

"A night of making you forget about all those field reports and case summaries," replied Andy.

Sharon hummed happily before she ghosted her lips over Andy's and said, "Sounds nice."

"I thought so too," replied Andy before he closed the minute distance between his and Sharon's lips and began kissing her.

Sharon and Andy stood there making out in each other's arms for a few moments before they broke apart for air. Andy leaned his face next to Sharon's ear before he huskily whispered, "Where's the purple you were teasing about on the phone earlier?"

"Want me to show you?" Sharon asked him flirtatiously.

"Now there's a question I will never say no to," Andy joked.

Sharon laughed as she placed a quick kiss against Andy's lips before she stepped back slightly and began unbuttoning the dress shirt. As she continued unbuttoning the shirt one by one, Sharon could see Andy's eyes staring back at her with a look of both love and desire as she slowly undressed. Once she'd undone the last button, Andy closed the small amount of distance between them and gently pushed the dress shirt off of Sharon's shoulders until it fell onto the ground behind her.

Andy leaned down to press a soft kiss to Sharon's shoulder before he looked at her and said, "Your impeccable taste in lingerie never ceases to amaze me."

Sharon chuckled before she said, "I thought you'd like it."

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it," Andy told her.

As Sharon slipped her hands underneath Andy's t-shirt, she said, "You could always show me. Of course, that would involve taking some of these clothes off."

"You just wanna rip my clothes off," Andy teased her.

"Kind of," replied Sharon as she bit her bottom lip demurely.

"Well, if you don't do it, I will. Cause that thing you do with your bottom lip is driving me crazy right now," Andy told her.

"Hopefully in a good way," replied Sharon as she slid Andy's t-shirt up and over his head before it joined his dress shirt on the floor.

"Depends what you mean by good," said Andy as a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"I'm not sure if I find that terrible or attractive," said Sharon.

"Let's just say there's something about you biting your lip like that that totally turns me on," Andy told her.

"Maybe it's because it lets you know that I want you," Sharon whispered in Andy's ear.

Andy smiled at Sharon's forwardness before his lips crashed against hers in a kiss filled with passion. As they continued making out, Sharon pulled Andy towards the bed as her hands fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans. One she got them undone, Andy's jeans quickly joined the mounting pile of their discarded clothes on the floor.

Soon enough, Sharon and Andy broke apart as they fell onto the bed together laughing.

"I love when you laugh like that," Andy told Sharon.

"Well, I love when we fall onto the bed like this because we're in such a hurry to get each other's clothes off," replied Sharon.

"I think it's your outfit," said Andy as he ran his fingertips along the side of Sharon's lacy bra causing her to shiver slightly.

"I think it's your mouth. After all, that was how all of this got started," Sharon pointed out.

"See, normally I'd agree with you on that, but there's something about tonight that's got you extra-," began Andy before Sharon put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I have a few other ideas about what we could be doing with our mouths right now," whispered Sharon.

It was then that Andy quickly resumed their previous make out session before moving on to pepper kisses along Sharon's neck. Eventually, Andy began trailing his kisses back up Sharon's neck until he got to the sensitive spot behind her ear. As Andy pressed his lips against the area he knew drove Sharon crazy, he heard her utter a sound that was halfway between a contented sigh and a moan.

As Sharon felt Andy smile what was surely a smug smile against her neck, her fingers began traveling down his sides until they rested just above the waistband of his boxers. Feeling Sharon's hands about to enter dangerous territory, he quickly but gently grabbed them and placed a kiss against the top of each hand before he said, "As much as I love your hands on me, that's gonna have to wait. After all, I did promise to make you forget about whatever was in that paperwork first."

"You did. I just didn't think that involved me not touching you," said Sharon.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance soon enough. First though, I thought I'd expand on what you said earlier about other things we could be doing with our mouths," replied Andy as he reached behind Sharon to undo the clasp on her bra.

"Do you wanna take this off or should I?" Sharon teased him.

Andy didn't take long to answer as his fingers hooked beneath Sharon's bra straps and slowly pulled them down before it too quickly found its way onto the floor.

"Beautiful," said Andy as he brushed his thumb against the side of Sharon's breast.

"You're such a smooth talker," Sharon told Andy.

"It's true. Every inch of you is beautiful to me. Even the parts you don't like," replied Andy as his thumb once again grazed the side of Sharon's breast.

"I've got news for you. Those aren't exactly where they used to be and don't even get me started on my hips," said Sharon.

"What about them?" Andy asked as he hooked one thumb under the lacy fabric at her waist.

"Let's just say my waistline isn't what it used to be," said Sharon.

"I don't know what it used to look like, but I'm rather partial to the way you look now," Andy told Sharon as his other hand fell to her waist.

"I've noticed," replied Sharon as Andy pulled her closer to him.

"And even if your body isn't what it once was, it's still capable of doing great things," said Andy.

"I think the gutter is rotting your brain," Sharon told him.

"Not exactly what I meant, but that too," replied Andy as he gave Sharon a mischievous smirk before leaning down to place a kiss against her collarbone.

"What were you thinking about then?" Sharon asked Andy as she felt him begin to trail kisses down her chest.

"About how you kick ass when we go to the gym together," began Andy as he continued kissing Sharon's chest.

"Or your ability to hit the ground in dangerous situations without seriously injuring yourself," continued Andy as he began kissing the skin between Sharon's breasts.

"Andy…" Sharon trailed off breathlessly.

"Oh, and since you mentioned it...the body is capable of some pretty amazing things during sex too," said Andy as he playfully kissed the underside of Sharon's breast.

"You are aware that sounds like something out of a Cosmo magazine, right?" Sharon teased him.

"Just speaking from experience. In fact…" Andy trailed off.

"I thought we decided to do other things with our mouths besides talking right now," Sharon pointed out.

"And you say I'm the impatient one," replied Andy with a mischievous smirk as his mouth closed over Sharon's nipple as his hand began kneading her other breast.

"Oh god," Sharon moaned as Andy continued his ministrations.

Soon enough, Andy moved to Sharon's other breast and began giving it the same treatment.

"Andy…" Sharon moaned his name as he lavished attention on her breasts.

It was then that Andy began kissing his way down Sharon's stomach. Once he got to her belly button, he joked, "Maybe I should just stop here and call it a night."

"Oh for the love of god, Andy," groaned Sharon.

"I'm pretty sure God's name isn't the one you're going to be saying in a minute," Andy teased Sharon as he laughed into her stomach for a moment before continuing to inch downward until he was between her legs, intent on making Sharon forget all about that damn paperwork.

* * *

As Sharon and Andy collapsed next to each other after their intense round of lovemaking, Sharon breathlessly said to Andy, "You and that mouth of yours."

"I didn't hear any complaints coming from you. In fact-" began Andy before Sharon cut him off with a short kiss.

"I will admit that you and your mouth are very talented. There I said it. Happy?" Sharon teased him playfully.

"Happy is an understatement. Satisfied is probably a more accurate word," replied Andy as he grinned at Sharon.

"That good, huh?" Sharon proudly asked him.

"Definitely that too. I was actually talking about how impressed I was with my ability to get you all hot and bothered and make you forget about all that paperwork though," replied Andy smugly.

"What can I say? The ways and means in which you find to distract me apparently know no bounds," Sharon quipped.

"So, you were driven to distraction?" Andy asked Sharon teasingly.

"You could say that. Although, I think that analogy fits you a lot better than it does me. After all, you're the one that had to drive all the way home thinking about me in lacy purple lingerie," Sharon told him.

"As great as that mental picture was, the real thing was so much better," admitted Andy.

"It usually is," Sharon murmured into Andy's shoulder as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

"Oh, it definitely is," replied Andy before he pulled Sharon even closer to him and placed a kiss against her forehead as he too began to drift off to sleep.

It was during simple moments like these that Sharon was eternally grateful that Andy's life had been spared despite two different health scares over the past year or so. Neither of those experiences had been particularly pleasant for either of them, but they did find that their relationship was stronger for having gone through those experiences together. It made both of them keenly aware that tomorrow is never guaranteed and that they should never take each other or their time together for granted. It was also experiences like those that reaffirmed for them that their lives were so much better when the other person was in it and that for whatever time they were given, they wanted to spend it with each other. That life was much better together. 

A/N: As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story. Any feedback or constructive criticism is much appreciated! Also, a huge thanks to all of you for your continued support and feedback on my other stories (both here and on Tumblr). As a writer, it is both invaluable and greatly appreciated!


End file.
